warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Raids/Behemoth/Strategy
This is the strategy page for the Behemoth Raid. Strategy This entire strategy section needs to be re-written to be much shorter, in line with Project:Standards/Content/Style and as per Project:Projects/Tyrant/Raids. This should be a brief strategy write-up that touches on broad topics such as skills and such, without getting into long lists of specific cards. Use specific cards in the player decks section, not here. This comment should be removed once the article has been improved/fixed. ---- The following are explanations of two strategies which can be employed by the player against Behemoth: Tanking and Siphon-intense. Tanking The total Shock damage without Recharges is summarized in the following table: As seen in the table above, the enemy deck has an 87% chance of containing less than 16 Shock damage before Recharges, but only 73% chance of less than 14. But if the battle drags to turn 32, you'll face all the Recharged Shock cards again, with no non-Shock cards to delay the inevitable this time. The most straightforward option to capitalize this advantage of chance, is to use Skullkeeper as your Commander, you can get decent win rates with Skullkeeper if you win quickly enough. A more middle-of-the-road approach uses Morgan, who has 2 less Health and is thus vulnerable to an extra Carapace Quake, but whose Heal 1 is a good boost. Xaedan is also viable for mono-Xeno decks due to his Heal Xeno 1 and Weaken BT 1, but even more risky as his 13 Health means one more Shock card could be all it takes to finish the battle in a losing note. The Shock cards happen to have Shock 4 (Carapace Quake) or 3 (Smash and Fireball). Assuming enemy units cannot sneak more damage to your Commander, a Refresh Commander with Health more than 4 will never die from Shock alone. Be warned, however, that the enemy units can still sneak in the damage required to finish your Refresh Commander off, especially when some of your front-liners are killed with Strike damage, or the enemy units happen to have Crush. Evade With most of anti-type Activation Skills (like Strike) coming from enemy Commander and Action cards, you'll want Assault units with Evade to dodge them. In rough descending order of preference: *Revoker: Siphon 2 and 1 delay makes this a solid choice for Tournament top-dogs. *Gorivore: Berserk allows this 3 delay unit to deal increasingly more damage and can win the battle much faster. *Razogoth's Heir: Not as sturdy as Gorivore, but faster. Also, Flurry-Berserk combo allows its Attack to grow faster than Gorivore. *Stealthy Niaq: Deals a steady lot of damage in a hurry. *Sharpshooter: Strike 1 gives you that extra kick needed to destroy enemy units. *Hierophant: Gets you much needed health Supply just behind the front-lines. *Bulldozer: Extremely durable for a 3 delay unit, and deals good damage. *Azure Reaper: 3 delay is by no means fast, but Mimic is a nice perk, and Flying is usually a good thing. Refresh This skill can help you endure more attacks. Choices to consider: *Emanuel: He may have only 8 Health, but having Refresh means Shock alone cannot kill him. *Abominable Raksha: Even an opening Plague cannot kill this tough tank. *Patrol Cruiser: A simple meat-shield with 1 less health than Abominable Raksha. *Elite Diver: Doubles with Evade. *Revered Monk: Packs with additional universal Protect to diminish damage. *Hephatat: Fragile before active, but much durable later. *Sustained Wall: Can act as a safety device against torn up defense line. *Sundering Ogre: Mainly as fillers. *Utopia Beacon : It has more health than Sundering Ogre, and Valor 3 can give it an edge. Other Fillers If you don't have enough units to fill your deck, a few fast units can help pad out your deck while hitting for some quick damage. *Irradiated Infantry: A faster but more fragile Niaq. *Arc Trooper: More durable than II, sometimes stops some direct attacks. *Salvager: An Arc Trooper with Heal Raider instead of Immobilize. *Dominated Hatchlings: Slower than Salvager, but packs more attack and can Heal any faction. Siphon A more complicated strategy is to use Siphon to keep your Commander alive. Unfortunately few cards have Siphon, and most Siphon cards are either terrible (with only Siphon 1) or extremely vulnerable to Strike (with max health less than 4). The ones that are considered good (if not marginal, and do not require War Bonds) include the following: *Feral Scorpion: A very solid Siphon unit, but you can have only one. *Flesheater: Though this is a Blight card, you do get one copy of this Siphon 2 unit as a mission reward. *Gore Crawler: This unit has a powerful Siphon 3, and isn't completely terrible. With War Bonds, you can find better choices outside the Enclave Pack, like: *Redeemer: Thanks to its Swipe ability, this unit can siphon multiple times (albeit in 1 health chunks) in one turn. Since Behemoth lacks Counter cards, the bane to Swipe, this unit is a very good choice. *Festerich: It can Siphon 2 on attacks, and Crush 2 on kills - which could suddenly tip the battle back into your favor. *Prosper Capsule: This Card having siphon 2 with mimic bloodthirsty but is slower then Festerich and Redeemer , but if it survives , it is a very better option who packs mimic with siphon on account of a purity card. a great option if health is sustained. Tournament top-dogs will find access to non-Bloodthirsty alternatives: *Revoker: Evade and Siphon 2. No other Xeno Siphon unit comes close. You'll want to open with these cards, since the enemy will generally only have a few Assault units out at a time. Meatshield It can be hard to get a beachhead in this raid: if the enemy opens with an Action card, your initial Assault unit could suffer a lot of damage on the first enemy turn: *Death from Above, Smash and Grab: 3 damage *Chaos Wave, Fireball, Irradiation, Massive Assault, Maximum Damage: 4 damage *Plague, Smash: 6 damage Given this, it's a good idea to lay down a meat-shield as your first card to tank the initial Strikes. *Sky Watcher: Evade helps to avoid damage, and 6 Health is the healthiest among Xeno Evade units. *Phoenix: Has Regenerate 2 instead of Evade, but rolling only one 50% RNG is less reliable than rolling three. *Kraken: Has massive 11 Health, but that's its only defence. *Pummeller: Evade and 7 Health. No other Bloodthirsty comes close. Healing Finally, you'll need healing to keep your Assault cards alive. *Dementia: Probably the best Commander for this Raid--her Heal All Bloodthirsty works well on this Raid, and she has high Health as well. *Blood Spout: Blood Spout is an excellent BT healer, and provides a little extra Siphon to boot. *Malgoth: A durable BT healer, and provides Rally as well. *Vyander: The best choice for Revoker-spammers, sadly his 11 Health won't survive triple-Shock easily. Comparison of the Ways Category:Tyrant Raid Strategies